starvsshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Starco (Star x Marco)
Starco is the romantic pairing of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. It is currently the most popular ship in Star Vs. the Forces of Evil fandom. History Marco and Star share a very close relationship as best friends. They live in the same home, constantly spend time together, and defend each other to death. There have been small and large arguments in the past that it is purely platonic, but the evidence and support for the ship (even within the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Production Crew) increases within every episode to the point where it is difficult to ignore. The beginning of the ship was widely considered to be the hug that Star and Marco shared at the end of the episode Star Comes to Earth. This hugging has since become more common as the series progresses. Starco Moments These moments include some subtle moments such as hugs and compliments but can be interpreted as romantic interest: Season 1 * In Star Comes to Earth, Star and Marco hugged after Marco asked Star to stay with his family on Earth. This is widely received to be the start of the ship. * In The Other Exchange Student, Marco compliments Star saying that she's his favorite foreign exchange student. Star is also seen staring at a girl (in the exchange photos) trying to kiss Marco, however this could be a stretch. * Marco calls Star "The coolest girl he knows" in Cheer Up Star, making her smile. At the end of the episode, Star hugs him only for them to be stuck together due to her syrup spell. * At the beginning of the episode Quest Buy, Marco and Star are seen bickering about the state of the bathroom, Marco stating that he wants his side to be cleaner, some have said they're arguing like an old married couple, but many people also think this behavior makes them seem more like siblings. * At the beginning of Mewberty, Star becomes infatuated for a moment as she looks at Marco. * Near the End of Mewberty, Marco cries when he thinks Star is gone at the end of the episode only to have her return, much to his happiness, and right after, share another heartfelt hug. * In Sleep Spells, Star dresses up as Marco, when Marco says to act like someone close to her. At the end of the episode, they have a moment where Star tells Marco to not worry about how many times who saved who because they will "always have each other's backs." * In the episode Blood Moon Ball, Marco acts abnormally when Star goes to the Blood Moon Ball with her ex, Tom. There has been much debate on whether this is due to jealousy, or over-protectiveness. * In Blood Moon Ball, ''Marco compliments Star's attire, saying she looks amazing. * During ''Blood Moon Ball, Star and Marco engage in ballroom dance (albeit accidentally), without Star knowing it was Marco for half the dance because of the mask he was wearing at the time. During the Blood Moon Waltz, Star looked almost love-struck until Marco removed his mask. * Near the end Blood Moon Ball, After going home and Marco apologizing for not trusting her with Tom, Star says "Well...it wasn't a total disaster. Now I know you can dance," to Marco while taking his sombrero and looking at him, in a way that can easily be interpreted as flirtatious. * Near the end of "Blood Moon Ball", there is a funny, yet a romantic excitement scene occured. Star and Marco said the same words at the same time resulting of them being shocked and after a few moments, both of them laughed at what happened. * In addition to all of this, Star and Marco's souls are said to be "bound together for eternity" according to blood moon legend because of their dance and they will know if one of them is in a Dangerous situation as shown in the episode “bon bon the birthday clown” * When Star was in danger, Marco saw the blood moon and realize to find star. * In Freeze Day, Star and Marco enjoy 60 hours because of Star stopping time. * Star is angered that St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses tried to brainwash Marco. * In Mewnipendance Day, Star deems Marco 'her general' while casting roles for her skit. * During Marco Grows a Beard, Star teased him calling him cute after giving him a beard. * During the events of Storm The Castle, Star willingly gives up her wand so that she can save Marco. Star and Marco run up to the broken magic wand. They gaze at it, then look at each other, and hug. Season 2 * In My New Wand!, while Marco is stuck in Star's closet, he reads Star's journal. At some point, he reaches a chapter called "My Thoughts on Marco". At this point, Star starts to panic then immediately "Dips Down" to prevent him from knowing what was inside. Although, it has not yet been revealed what was written in that chapter of her journal, a lot of people speculated that she was hiding some feelings for Marco or at least it has something she REALLY did not want Marco to see. * In Mr. Candle Cares, Tom tries to trick Star into going out with him (in an extremely roundabout way) by planting a counselor to cut off Marco from Star. The plot to "end Starco" is found out by Marco, so he tries to claim him and Star are "smooch buddies". This leads to his kidnapping by Tom, and through a lengthy session of ping-pong to the death, Marco convinced Tom that he can't trick Star into loving him. The episode purposefully teased the audience with the "smooch buddies" clip in the Season 2 preview and acknowledged "Starco" as an actual term. * In Star on Wheels, Star relies on Marco for help on teaching her how to ride a bike. The ending of it showed Marco hugging Star, happy that she was wasn't hurt from riding the bike. As Oscar and Glossaryck walk towards Star and Marco, Marco is shown holding Star's waist. It has been speculated that it was an animation error, but it is just as likely intentional. Also, it is worth mentioning that Star called Marco her hero as she was riding the bike. This has been comically portrayed in contrast to when she said that she "didn't need a hero" in Blood Moon Ball. * In Wand to Wand, when Star is having trouble controlling her wand and accidentally uses "negative power", it eventually puts Marco in danger. This triggers her to switch back to "positive power" and she saves Marco. * At the end of Starstruck, Star and Marco are seen watching the sunset together. * At the beginning of Camping Trip, Star questions Marco if it was just going to be the two of them camping together to which Marco asks if it's okay. * During the episode Camping Trip, Marco tells Star that he wanted to show her the geyser because she had shown him otherworldly, amazing things, to which Star and her dad feel touched by his actions. * At various points in Camping Trip, Star's dad publicly assumes in front of them that they were dating twice in the episode. Marco protests against it and Star doesn't respond to her dad's assumptions. * In Sleepover, during the "Truth Or Punishment" Game, Star is explaining that she and her friends are not really lying and says "You think you know how you feel about something, but then it changes." She then glances at Marco. This can be a hint saying that all she thought of Marco was that he was her best friend, but that changed. In the end, after everyone leaves, Star yells his name after him as he walks to his room, loud enough for the (assumed broken) game to hear. The box then says, "Truth. Star Butterfly has a crush on.." before being crushed in the garbage truck. This greatly implies she now has a crush on Marco and either knows it or hasn't realized it yet. Also, Star looks somewhat upset as she looks at Marco's expression as he stares after Jackie. * In Gift of the Card, As the card approaches them once again, both Star and Marco look at each other and both say "Goodbye Star/Marco" while they are holding hands. *In Bon Bon the Birthday Clown, Star seemed to look at Marco in a lovingly way when he was in the suit. She might've been happy for him, but it also could have been that she thought that he was cute. * In Bon Bon the Birthday Clown, Marco gets worried about Star instead of being happy and/or celebrating his first kiss with Jackie after remembering the blood moon from "Blood Moon Ball". * In Bon Bon the Birthday Clown, Marco refuses to let go of Star's hand even when knowing that this would surely cause them both to be sucked into a dark hole. * In Bon Bon the Birthday Clown, Marco hugs a crying Star after saving her being sucked into the dark hole. * In Raid the Cave, when Marco asks Star "Since when did she know a spying spell," Star nervously answers "Since I... learned it! A while ago. You weren't there!" while she actually used it to spy on Marco during Bon Bon The Birthday Clown. * In Marco's live chat, he says that he has felt strange since the blood moon ball. He also seems jealous when talking about Tom and Star. * In Marco's live chat, he says that Star is his best friend, they laugh a lot, and she's gotten him into trouble as much as she's gotten him out of trouble. He also says that Star is the best girl a guy could ever ask for. * In Trickstar, Marco tries to feed Star cake. * In Baby, ''Marco hugs Star after congratulating her on doing well with the examination. * In ''Running with Scissors, Star gets an awestruck look in her face when she looks at Marco. * In Running with Scissors, Marco chooses Star over power and a perfect life. * In Running with Scissors, Star pokes Marco's belly, causing him to blush. * In The Bounce Lounge, Star hugs Marco and does a small dance with him. * In Crystal Clear, Star feeds Marco cereal. * In Just Friends, Star, Marco, and Jackie go to a concert together, where Star sees Jackie and Marco kiss. Due to being heavily bothered by this, she later fires a bolt of green magic at a billboard with a blank smile on her face. Combined with the song lyrics of both "Just Friends" and "Too Little Too Late", this strongly implies that Star has feelings for Marco and furthermore is heartbroken by his relationship with Jackie * In Face the Music, Star and Marco share a rather long hug. * In Face the Music, Ruberiot adds to the song that Star loves Marco, making the two of them clearly uncomfortable around each other. * In Starcrushed, Star and Marco hug after a discussion about Song Day. * In Starcrushed, Star confesses to Marco that she has a crush on him. * In Starcrushed, Marco chases after Star before she left Earth. * In the 3rd livechat, Marco says that he's not sure about his feelings, but he is doing his best to find a way to find Star. Season 3 The Battle for Mewni * In The Battle for Mewni Part I: Return to Mewni, ''it is shown that Marco has entered a depression following Star's abrupt absence. * In ''The Battle for Mewni Part I: Return to Mewni, ''Marco was willing to stay up extremely late while waiting for star. * In ''The Battle for Mewni Part I: Return to Mewni, ''when Marco's mother asks him if he would like some "Captain Blanch's Sugar Seeds", Marco sadly remarks that Star loved Sugar Seeds before collapsing face-down on the counter and turning up the sad music he was listening to prior. * In ''The Battle for Mewni Part I: Return to Mewni, ''Star is shown watching Marco through her wand via the Spying Spell, adorning a crestfallen expression. His hood is around her head. Also, she remarks once the Spying Spell ended, "why do you have to be such a cute idiot?" when Marco can't find the Sugar Seeds box. * In ''The Battle for Mewni Part I: Return to Mewni, ''after Star and Queen Moon safely secure themselves in the Sanctuary, Queen Moon tears off a piece of Marco's hoodie to bandage one of Star's wounds. This causes her to react with a jolt and a harsh "what are you doing?!". * In ''The Battle for Mewni Part VII: Toffee, ''after Star is put in prison by Ludo, she hears someone beating up the guards outside her door. The door opens, revealing somebody adorning a mouse costume. Marco takes off the costume, to which Star exclaims his name. He shouts "Star!" as he runs over to unchain her. * In ''The Battle for Mewni Part VII: Toffee, ''when Marco unchains Star, he begins to tell her how happy he is to see her, only for her to immediately embrace him. He doesn't return the hug for a moment, whispering that her horned headband was poking him. She whispered back to take them off, which he did, showing us a cute hug with Marco's head atop hers. * In ''The Battle for Mewni Part VII: Toffee, ''when Marco is presenting his and the Resistance's plan to take out Ludo, Star tells them that what they're doing is "super admirable", and that Marco has never looked cuter in a beret, to which he smiles. * In ''The Battle for Mewni Part VII: Toffee, ''after Star begins the Whispering Spell, Queen Moon, Marco, and Buffrog jump onto a balcony to the left of hers and Ludo's. As the green-colored ghost of a unicorn floats above Star's head, she looks at him and says sorry as her eyes gloss over with tears. Marco is wearing a shocked expression all the while. * In ''The Battle for Mewni Part VII: Toffee, ''when Star returns in her "Dipped Down" form, Marco watches on in first awe, then joy at having her alive. When Toffee is killed, Marco tackles her into a hug along with Queen Moon and Buffrog. Scent of a Hoodie * In the beginning of ''Scent of a Hoodie, Marco and Star share a very emotional hug and lengthen the goodbye before Marco finally does leave Mewni. They're both seen sad about departing from each other. * In Scent of a Hoodie, ''when Star realizes that she doesn't need Marco's hoodie to still hold onto a piece of him, she returns the Hoodie to Marco, to which he puts it on. He then sniffs it, saying "Hm, kind of smells like Star," takes a brief pause, and then continues to smell the hoodie. Sweet Dreams * In "Sweet Dreams," when Star asks Marco to look after her when she sleeps so she won't morph into her Butterfly form again, Marco is stubborn to agree, but Star uses his position as her squire as leverage. Briefly, after a failed attempt of preventing a transformation, Marco chains himself to Star while she is sleeping, and when the two are thrown into an dimensional abyss, Star avoids the portal that would allow her to escape, in hopes to not abandon Marco. Lastly, Marco as Star did with him in the episode, "Princess Turdina" tries to get her to confess about her issues controlling her powers, in somewhat of a maternal gesture, resulting in an awkward confrontation as Marco is angered by Star’s refusal to accept his dimensional scissors when sleeping, and him watching her anyways, even when being advised not to. Lava Lake Beach * In "Lava Lake Beach," Tad tells Marco that he has feelings for his best friend, but he doesn't want to admit it, seeing other couples and being depressed due to the fact, only to stumble upon Star and Tom kissing, which causes his eyes to glisten, suggesting that he knows he missed his opportunity to be closer with Star and is deeply saddened by the fact, and recovers by bonding with Kelly at the end of the episode. Deep Dive * In "Deep Dive" Star told Marco that he was her lifeline. * in "Deep Dive" When Star entered the magic realm and lost the signal, Marco was worried and panicked to the point where he had to use Star's wand to cast the All Seeing Eye spell. * In "Deep Dive" Star (in her butterfly form) and Marco shared a hug (while blushing) after she returned from the Magic Realm. Monster Bash * In “Monster Bash” When Tom said he and Star should be cuddling Marco looked jealous, muttering “eww......” Stump Day * In “Stump Day” Star clings to Marco after hearing the Stump Day Story * In “Stump Day” Marco says Tom is a bad boyfriend for forgetting Star’s birthday. They then proceed to fight about it. In the end of the episode, Star reaches for Marco's hand. They are holding hands for most of the episode afterwards. Probability of Canon Currently, Star and Marco share a mutual crush on each other, but due to the fact that Star is currently dating Tom, it's unlikely it'll become canon anytime soon. While the fate of Starco as a couple remains in the air, it is safe to say these two have and will sustain a healthy friendship to the least degree. Regardless of all the ship teasing the show and the creators still like to throw at the fans, there is still hope to believe that these two could eventually become more. Now that Jackie has broken up with Marco, he is single again and living on Mewni as Star’s squire. Although the new relationship with Tom and Star puts a snag on the ship, there's reason to believe Star’s feelings for Marco are still unchanged, as to her using Tom as a way to get over her crush at the idea that he will never feel the same. While Kellco is another obstacle, their moments happened shortly after Marco realized his feelings for Star, so he wouldn’t get over his feelings that quickly. Although fans are disappointed in yet another love triangle, there’s reason to believe that this is necessary and that we will now be one step closer to a romantic pursuit between them. In the episode ''Monster Bash it is shown that Tom and Star are spending less and less time together. This may mean that Tomstar won't last long. Category:Ships with Star Butterfly Category:Ships with Marco Diaz